


La Vie En Rose

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Somehow, Annabeth thinks, getting lost in Paris is not that bad as long as Percy is by her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solbabydraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=solbabydraws).



> A birthday fic for Sol  
> Shoutout to Kari, Zach and Rachel for their help fixing my grammar.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_  
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_  
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_  
_De l’homme auquel j’appartiens_

The November sun was hiding behind the clouds, making the sky look grey and sad, but Annabeth was feeling everything but grey and sad. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the mix of the different smells around her: flowers, pastries, coffee and so many more that she could not identify. The strongest of them all was the smell of the ocean. Which would have been out of place in the middle of Parisian market, if it wasn’t for the boy, _man_ , standing next to her and holding her hand. Annabeth opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend, who was currently checking the selection of vegetables in front of them, and couldn’t help but smile. They were in Rue Cler, one of the oldest street markets in Paris. Percy had wanted to buy fresh ingredients for dinner and Annabeth had been more than happy to take him to the market. It was a way for her to show off the city she had fallen in love with.  

She was currently studying abroad, spending the first half of her junior year of college at the University of Kent, in Paris, while learning all about the architecture of the city. She had been in the city since late August, and she have been loving every moment. They only thing she hadn't really been loving was being away from Percy. This had been the longest time they had been apart since she got him back after Hera kidnapped him. And while they were finally getting better, their PTSD finally as controlled as it was going to be (she still had sessions with her therapist, but now it was once every few weeks and it was mostly for control) she had missed him. Missed waking up next to him, something she had gotten accustomed after they had move in together during their sophomore year at Cornell and Ithaca.

A few days ago Percy had surprised her at her apartment door, jetlagged and tired after a 7 hour plane ride but ready to catch her after she had decided the most appropriate response was throwing herself at him. He had somehow managed to steal a week away from college to go and visit her. Jason had already been flying to Rome on some official Pontifex Maximus business, and Percy decided to come along and stay in Paris while Jason took another plane to Rome. After all, the only way Percy could be on an airplane was if a child of Zeus was on it too.  

“What do you think?” Percy asked her, holding a tomato. “Is it good?”

“What makes you think I know how to select vegetables?”

“Good point.” Percy dropped her hand and started to inspect the rest of the tomatos. Unlike her, (Annabeth was absolutely clueless about selecting fresh vegetables), Percy had spent his childhood visiting markets with Sally, and even now, mother and son favored farmer’s markets instead of grocery stores. After Percy was happy with the vegetables, and with the help of Annabeth’s new knowledge of French, he paid for them and put them in the basket Annabeth was carrying. They walked farther, buying bread and some pastries.

“Please tell me you don't plan on buying the smelly cheese,” she asked him after she caught him staring at the cheese stand a few meters away from them.

Percy grinned at her. “The tastiest cheese has the worst smell.”

“You aren't bringing smelly cheese to the apartment.”

“I need it.”

“And I need my sense of smell.”

“Can we discuss this over coffee?” Without waiting for her answer, Percy started guiding her to a near outdoor café. “Those cream puffs are yelling at me to eat them.”

* * *

 

“I have cheese back at my place,” Annabeth said, holding Percy’s hand and trying to stop him from going back to the cheese stand.

They were back in the market, buying the last ingredients that Percy needed. Annabeth was eyeing some flowers; her roommate had started the tradition of having fresh flowers at home. While Lilian was usually the one to buy them, Annabeth was thinking maybe this time she could get them for change.

“Same old plain cheese,” Percy complained.

“Since when are you a chef?”

“Since I saw _Ratatouille_ on the plane and felt inspired,” he winked at her, making her laugh. If she was honest, Percy was an amazing cook, which came in handy because according to all the people she had met, she was the worst cook on earth.  

Annabeth was about to reply, but the sound of a thunder made her jump. “Oh, I think we have to grab the metro before it starts to--” before she could finish heavy rain started falling. “Rain.”

Percy laughed, grabbed her hand and started to run.

“We need to find shelter!” Annabeth yelled at him while she tried and failed to cover their food, but Percy ignored her. “Where are you taking me!?”

“To the metro,” Percy said smiling, before stopping and looking around. “It is somewhere close, right?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Annabeth was getting irritated. It was early November, and she had been already cold, the freezing rain only made her colder. If she had been at the market, she would have been able to take them back to the metro but Percy had take them to a place she did not recognize and she could not take her phone without it getting wet. “Percy, I’m serious, we need to find shelter so I can check how to get to the metro.”   

“Is just a little bit of rain, Annabeth.” Percy took off his hoodie and put it on the basket, somehow successfully covering the already soaked food. “After all we’ve been through, what is a little fall of rain?”

“Don’t quote a song about a girl dying during the French Revolution, that’s a terrible example,” Annabeth said, looking around to find a place that could cover them from the rain. “Plus if I’m not wrong, in the book Eponine is bleeding and thinks the blood is rain or something like that.”

“If you keep talking like that you’re gonna make Leo be right about you being no fun.” Even if she wasn’t looking at him, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Annabeth turned around to face him. “What are you _doing_ , Seaweed Brain?” Percy had stopped walking and was currently standing still on the street with his eyes closed.

Percy smiled at her. “Enjoying the rain.”

“Perce, I love you, but our food is getting wet, keep walking.” Percy’s only reply was to laugh. “Stop laughing, this isn’t funny! Have you tried soggy baguette? It’s awful!”    

“Annabeth, our food is already ruined. We’re wet and lost in Paris. We can either get mad about it or we can enjoy the moment.”

Annabeth sighed and walked towards him. “We can always order some takeout back at the apartment, can’t we?”

“You know the best thing about Chinese food?” Percy took her hand. “You can order it almost everywhere.”

Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh, and all the irritation she had felt moments ago was gone. She looked at her boyfriend who was soaking wet; for all his water powers, Percy was horrible at keeping dry during rains. He had that goofy smile he had reserved just for her. She knew the metro station was not that far away, but one way or another she was still going to get wet and Percy was right. She could get mad or enjoy this moment with her boyfriend who was only here for another few days. She locked her arms around his neck, their basket forgotten on the ground.

“I guess you’re right,” she said pretending to be annoyed, her lips inches away from his.

“Plus, if we really think about it, the only food that got ruined was the bread.” Percy kissed her nose.

“And it’s not like it’s hard to buy bread in Paris.” Annabeth had barely finished speaking before his lips were against hers. As long as Percy was kissing her, she would not mind getting lost in Paris, even if it was in the middle of a storm.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas_  
_Je vois la vie en rose_


End file.
